Zane
by RebornSoul
Summary: A love story between Zane  a boy Flynn  believes is an alien  and Flynn.  YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!  Lemon!


A/N: They are aged three or four years older then their television ages

3

Looking up at the dark sky Flynn wondered how he got on the space shuttle. It quite apparently was NOT an earthly one. There were many pieces of technology he had ever heard of let alone seen. _Beep, beep, beep._

"What is that?" the young, wild haired, boy yelped as he jumped high into the air.

He heard the sound of air escaping a place that had held it in, hungrily breaking apart from the stink of sweat, "Hello earthling. I am Zane, your neighbor. I have been hunting for, hungrily- I mean avidly, a master Candy Gatherer. You have proven yourself to be the best in the universes."

"Woah! This is so cool! So are you gonna probe my brain, or just take me to your planet… just as long as I'm home by 7:00, mom hates it when I'm late for dinner."

Zane only heard probe and then found himself staring, luridly, into Flynn's blue eyes. He felt his alien penis growing harder as he said, "Well I don't exactly probe your brain, I actually probe your a-," he caught him self and changed to, "Yes we probe your brain Flynn."

Flynn's watch beeped announcing seven o'clock. "I have to go or mom'll get mad."

"The Teleporter is just around the corner," Zane said. Flynn walked around the corner and as he stepped onto the soft pad he heard Zane crying, "Flynn why must you go? I love you so much."

_I kind believe I am _thinking _this but I love you too alien boy, _he thought as he stepped onto the Teleporter bac to Earth.

3

Flynn woke up on a bed full of candy wrappers and a wet spot on his pants.

"I have to go and see if Zane is still here or if that was just a weird dream," he said to his penis, which was very hard at this point.

He heard Rocci's voice in the living room and as he stood up he saw that his pants not only had a wet spot but a part of them was poking out. _ How will I get past Rocci and CeCe with these? _But his determination made him go. He realized he needed Zane and the he probably needed him. He opened the door and walked through the hall to the living room he saw a man dressed in a British night Halloween costume giving Rocci a very, very ugly red dress. He jumped behind the couch and crawled to the door. He stood up, opened the door and walked out.

He ran to the apartment where he and Henry had first met Zane and to his ecstasy the boy he needed opened the door.

"Hello Flynn," Zane said. He started looking up and down Flynn (right now he has no sexual desires) and saw the point and wet spot. As his face got redder and redder he said, "Oh you had an accident last night?"

"No. I… I… was dreaming about you and I now realize that I need you," he said, as he too got red.

"Oh Flynn… I guess that I have felt that way about you since I first saw you trick or treating at my door. And I want to tell you," Zane started but Flynn didn't let him finish, as a replacement for the rest of his sentence Flynn kissed him on the lips.

Flynn felt a poking down below, but not from himself. Not able to hold it in any longer, Flynn reached down and grabbed Zane's shirt right at the bottom seam and pulled it over Zane. Zane was surprised, but then there was Flynn kissing down his body. Flynn's chin bumped a hard nipple and Flynn immediately started sucking on it and kissing it, which emitted a groan from Zane.

Pulling away for a moment he said, "If you don't start undressing me now Zane I will stop."

Zane never wanted it to stop and he pulled Flynn's shirt off and he kissed and sucked on Flynn's nipple like a piglet trying to get milk from the sow, "Zane… OW! Let me keep control."

Flynn kissed down Zane's stomach and stopped just before the pants. He unbuttoned them and the concealed part was beautiful, and Flynn also discovered that Zane never wore underwear. He started to lick Zane's length making Zane moan many times in absolute rapture. He did the equivalent of fucking Flynn's mouth. This being both their first time (Flynn had seen stuff on the internet, accidentally) and Zane came in Flynn's mouth.

"Mmmm, that tasted amazing," Flynn said removing his pants and underwear, "Turn around. Get on your hands and knees with you butt in my face."

Zane listened. Flynn first positioned himself under Zane's mouth he stuck his penis in the boy's mouth but only once. Flynn then got up, and knowing the right angle that seemed to drive all males crazy, went straight in the whole way. Zane screamed in pain and bliss. Already Zane came a second and a third time as Flynn kept hitting that spot and Zane's weak sexual organ kept cumming. Zane was exhausted after about 2 minutes of Flynn hitting that place of joy. Suddenly Flynn cried out and came just at Zane's entrance. Zane started to get up to get dressed but Flynn pushed him down and licked his entrance and moved his tongue in and out of it until he had swallowed half of his own cum then he made a pool on his tongue and motioned Zane to get up. When Zane was up Flynn kissed him. Zane had his mouth closed but Flynn forced his mouth open and spit the cum into Zane's mouth.

"Oooh that was delicious!" Zane said as he pulled on his clothes.

The two friends fell asleep on separate couches for the rest of the day.

3

The next morning Flynn found himself in his own bed and grounded but he had to see if Zane was in trouble and he just wanted to see his supposed boyfriend. So he snuck out of his house at about 7:00 a.m.

To his amazement Zane was at the door. "I am grounded Zane. Are you?"

"No, my mom won't be back for a while but I did need to see you."

"Zane, I love you and I need you again," Flynn said. Flynn leaned in and kissed Zane on the lips. They continued into their love and lives forever.

3

**A/N: My first time writing one of these stories and I think it was pretty good but I do need reviews and suggestions for new stories and how to better write this one. Thank you all. **


End file.
